Starcrossed Lovers
by Anarue
Summary: Maka is a princess, loved by all. But when she finally meets the enemy's prince, she couldn't be more curious. Entranced by his mysteriousness, Maka finds herself falling more and more for this prince. But the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1 : The Woods

** This is a SoulxMaka story. I have written stories before and I appreciate constructive criticism. Only this chapter will be in the narrator's point of view, the next will be Soul's, then Maka's, then Soul's, etc. I update frequently, once or twice a week, so stay tuned. The second chapter will be out within the next few days. Now, Maka, will you? **

**"Anarue does not own Soul Eater! The characters provided in this story belong to the creators of Soul Eater and are theirs to change. This story is not of the same realm of the original series. This is another dimension in which Soul and Maka are both heirs to thrones of enemy kingdoms and forbidden lovers! Anarue approves this message!"**

** Well said! Now let's get on with the story, shall we? **

* * *

><p>The girl in the blue dress walked down the hallway slowly, her heels clicking and echoing through out the long, lavish hallway. Snow white tiles lined the floor, and beautiful open blue walls grew to the sky. Her blue dress was light, allowing her to move freely, but still look beautiful at the same time. Besides, she wasn't meeting anyone special, and so there as no reason to wear something fancy. Her green eyes sparkled with intelligence and her dirty blonde hair swirled and curled around her shoulder blades. She was the image of perfection in her kingdom's eyes, the image of the perfect woman.<p>

Her almond shaped eyes fell over every person passing her, nodding to the servants and curtseying to the ones of higher ranks. Looking up through her dark eyelashes, she smiled at the man who then stepped in front of her; her father.

"Papa." She smiled, pink lips turning up softly.

Her father was a handsome man, a man with dark red locks and striking eyes. He was known for having many mistresses and was often caught in many sticky situations with his mistresses. One however, always stood out to the young girl; a beautiful woman of fair skin and purple hair. Her hair swooped down her back, and looked to be a handful to care for. Her name was Blair, and she was one of the most mischievous - not to mention beautiful - women of their kingdom. But the purple haired mistress was no match for the radiant Queen, no matter what the King thought.

There were many rumors of this woman, rumors of her plotting to take over as the next Queen beside the King, rumors of her really being a witch and seducing the King with her dark magic. The girl looked at her father straight in the eye, his hair neat and combed back, she knew it was done by himself of course; he had been off with another woman again.

Her father was guilty of adultery, and many wished for his death because of it. After all, if the slaves and peasants were to die from committing such sins, why not the King himself? Who had shamed himself one too many times.

Smiling dryly, she walked around her father with a nod of her head, knowing it would do her no good to sit around and listen to her father's excuses.

"Maka," he called, and the girl stopped in her tracks at the mention of her name. Turning around slowly, she smiled politely at him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do not tell your mother of this, I can see it in your eye that you know." He said, eyes narrowed at the petite seventeen year old. A bitter chuckle escaped the princess' lips and she cocked her head slightly as she looked him over.

"I'm sure she already knows."

And with that the princess turned on her heel and continued down the hallway. She was a wounded princess, not physically, but mentally. Her father was a horrible man in her eyes, and he had long ruined the Albarn name.

It had been too many times that she had seen him with another woman, turning a blind eye for her father's sake. But in the end, it made her cold towards her father. She hated men, she despised them, she refused to be wooed by them, to be touched by them. They were all filthy in her eyes. But no better were the women in her kingdom, who selfishly turned a blind eye and let these men do these horrible things - and she supposed she wasn't any better than them herself.

The forest eyed princess was off to the woods, where she could play her flute and go for a stroll. The woods in their kingdom were lined with the illuminating light of the sun; which was the one thing they worshiped in their kingdom, light.

However there was another kingdom on the other side of the woods, the cruel kingdom of Aeterna. They had worshiped darkness there, and the only thing that ever kept Lucem safe from these treacherous people was the light that binded within each and every civilian.

Maka, being a naturally curious person, always wandered towards the boundaries of Lucem. But never once did she step out of their territory. She was a smart, good girl after all. She wouldn't dare begin a war over a misguided princess' actions.

Feet picking up, she held the skirt of her dress up slightly so she could walk quicker, weaving through the streets of Lucem easily. She knew these roads like the back of her hand; it was her kingdom after all, the kingdom of light and angelic souls.

A young woman in a beautiful cream colored dress waved to her as she hurried by. The princess, now griping her silver flute in her hands, was too busy to notice her good friend. The young woman was no other than Tsubaki, a beautiful girl who sold flowers in the market. She had long, silky black hair that the princess was always envious of. But she was a princess, so she did not let her emotions control her.

Entering the thick wood, a smile played on her lips. She had gotten by easily, and was suddenly glad to have been able to escape the bustling kingdom.

Brushing by the green trees, she came upon the beautiful clearing she had once loved to sit in. Flowers sprouted through out the clearing, along with green grass and beautiful shady trees. Where would she sit today? Her forest green eyes blended in perfectly with her surroundings, and she silently assessed where the best place to rest would be.

Bored with the beautiful scenery, she continued along in the forest - curious about the boundaries of Lucem. Sure she had been there before, but she seemed to be drawn to it. Set on reaching the boundaries before the sun reached it's peak, she walked through the forest; taking the time to admire the beauty that was her kingdom.

It was not long before her petite figure reached the boundaries, and it was not difficult to tell which part of the land was Lucem's, and which part was not. A long black, metal fence ran along the edge of the green wonderland. On the other side although, a wonderland of darkness lay. Burnt trees painted red streamed across the land, but she was not scared - she had been here before, she had seen these horrors before.

Hands wrapped around the cold metal, she stared into the dark woods - innocence and curiosity flashing in her eyes. A figure in the distance stood, a maniacal laugh ripping through the air. Its cruelty made Maka shiver, but her eyes did not stray from the tall figure.

Slowly, the figure turned to look at her, but the darkness the grazed the forest prevented her from seeing their face. The figure cocked their head, two red eyes becoming apparent. Then a wicked smile twisted their lips, before they ran off into the forest.

Maka let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, then slowly sunk to the floor - her eyes glued to then dark forest before her, before she realized what she had just saw. A murder! She had just witnessed a murder! But she had not seen any corpses, just a psychopath.

Flute still in hand, two blood red eyes suddenly appeared before her, and a growl ripped through the owner's throat.

"Look what we have here. A little girl come to play?"

Maka fell backwards in shock, landing on a bush gracefully. Green eyes wide, she looked up at the voice to see the body attached to it. There standing there was a white haired boy, his teeth slightly sharper than the average persons, and possibly the owner of the two red eyes she had previously seen. He was strikingly handsome, in a devilish sort of way. The princess could only see him as a bad boy, riding motorcycles, getting the ladies and pushing his way up in the social ladder.

"Who are you?"

She couldn't help but ask, whoever this boy was, was certainly not from Lucem - she could tell that much by his apparel. He was adorned in a black suit, with vertical grey pinstripes. A red collar shirt was underneath this suit, and a blood red hanky lay in the chest pocket. His collar was loose, and a few buttons were yet to be buttoned. For all she knew he was a prince! She scoffed at this idea although, then looking up at him for his answer.

"Who am I? Sweetheart, I'm the Prince of Corruption; Soul Evans. And who may you be? A curious peasent come to take a ride on the wilder side of life?"

He leaned against the black, metal fence, a smirk coiling his lips. Prince of Corruption? That sounded fairly familiar to the princess, and she knew exactly why. The Prince of Corruption was the youngest child of the Evans family, also known as the royal family of Aeterna; Kingdom of Darkness and Devilish souls. Maka narrowed her eyes at the boy, before realizing the grip she had on her silver flute as making her knuckles white.

"Oh!" She mumbled, loosening the grip slightly and switching it from her right hand to her left. Soul then seemed to register the flute, the smirk never leaving his lips. Standing up, the Princess swatted the green leaves off of her beautiful gown, and with a "humph", turned on her heel.

"Now wait a minute, I didn't get your name."

He called lazily, to which Maka paused, looking over her shoulder. Her pink lips twisted into a challenging smile.

"Guess," she chuckled.

Finally, with a wave of her hand and one last glance she walked off towards the castle - thoughts occupied with the red eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Darkness

**Hello again, I see you've come back for another round! Nice to see you again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be in Soul's point of view, from before the meeting in the forest to after. I cannot say there will be no mistakes, but I will hopefully be able to find them and correct them all before this is available to your eye. Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong> SOUL<strong>

I was a child of few words, not speaking unless spoken to. I had learned from a young age what my kingdom was capable of, I had learned how dark they truly were and how dark I was myself. Demons roamed our kingdom, demons roamed inside of our people and our souls. Madness rang throughout the kingdom, and we were feared by everyone. Everyone except the beautiful kingdom of Lucem; our neighbours that separated themselves from us by a cold black metal fence.

Of course the fence actually did some good. The light that was held within their kingdom repelled the demons, and thus they were forced to stray in our kingdom. Their kingdom was the kingdom of light, they had a beautiful princess who everyone adored, a motherly Queen who people always went to for advice, and a corrupted King who committed adultery too many times to count.

Although I had never seen the princess with my own two eyes I could picture her easily in my mind, the wonderful thoughts and compliments people gave her ring through my mind to this very day. _Intelligent, kind, beautiful, gentle, graceful;_ they praised her endlessly. Why couldn't the people of my kingdom like me like that? Because I was the Prince of Corruption, the prince every girl adored, the prince every man wanted to kill. I had corrupted the minds of many with my devilish grin and dark thoughts - or had I? Was it all just a rumour? Was it a lie created by a man who was jealous, who a woman who I had strayed from? No, I doubted it was a rumour. I barely knew my own body, my own thoughts. It was like I was two different people at times.

Looking up into the eyes of my brother, my lips twisted into a smirk.

"Soul, a demon was spotted near the border in the forest. Go deal with it." He spoke, white hair combed back. He was dressed in a suit, one that resembled mine some what. But instead of the red under shirt, a white one lay. We were princes, princes of the dark kingdom. The kingdom of darkness and hatred, the kingdom of Aeterna.

Stuffing my hands in my pocket, I walked down the steps of the dark castle that grew behind me. Black stones built the castle, rotting vines climbing it. A wonderland of caliginous, a place where no children could stay safe and no woman went out at night. And that was just the way we liked it, we craved the thrills of hunting demons, the adrenaline that rushed through you when you raced through the darkened streets.

Roaming through the market, I silently walked. I knew it would of been quicker for me to go by motorcycle; like I usually did. But I had to go calm down a demon, and driving in by motorcycle would only attract attention to myself and I would only end up failing this mission.

First, I would try to calm the demon down - but if anything went wrong, I'd have to use force. Gun in hand, a wicked smile pulled at my lips. This was no ordinary gun you see. We had designed specialized equipment to hunt demons. Although we were a corrupted kingdom, we kept control of the demons that lurked within our boundaries. After all, we weren't_ entirely_ cruel to our people, now were we?

It wasn't long until I reached the dim forest. Light never reached that forest, the tenebrous scorched trees prevented any light from entering or escaping. Red was painted across many of the trees, and foreigners were often frightened by this - but I was no foreigner. I was the prince of this kingdom, the second born, the one who would take over when Wes passed; if he did not have any children at least.

A deep laugh rang through the forest and I immediately perked up, racing towards the noise. I was silent as I ran and the wind brushed by my cheek as my heart lurched with excitement. Skidding to a stop, I crouched down behind a tree, noticing the dark figure in front of me standing over three corpses. Their blood red eyes that matched mine was what caught me the most, but I quickly recovered. Red was a common eye color in this kingdom - there was no need to fret over this.

Then, the figure turned, now staring at a petite, flat chested girl on the other side of the forest. It was only a moment although, probably to frighten her just enough so that it would get the satisfaction of being feared. But the girl stared straight at it, her bright, curious eyes boring into it. The demon scoffed, before running off deeper into the labyrinth we called our forest.

"Tch." I grumbled, watching it run off. I couldn't go after it just yet, I first had to figure out who that girl was. The curiosity was burning inside of me, why was a girl in this forest? Especially now of all times, when a demon was spotted in here? _How stupid can a person get,_ I thought bitterly. But as I got closer I realized that she wasn't from our kingdom, nor was she even on our land.

The girl wore a simple blue dress, one that looked to be fairly easy to walk in and comfortable enough for a stroll though the woods. Her striking green eyes were still glued to the place where the demon had run off and two pale hands gripped around the cool, black metal fence. Appearing before her, she stumbled back into a thick bush, shocked from my sudden appearance. But the girl still managed to complete this with grace. I growled threateningly at this girl, as she had no business near the boundaries - that I was sure of.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her forest eyes looking me over, assessing me. Shouldn't I be asking that question? I would of said that, but I almost felt naked underneath the girl's gaze, her intense stare burning into my skin.

"Who am I? Sweetheart, I'm the Prince of Corruption; Soul Evans. And who may you be? A curious peasent come to take a ride on the wilder side of life?" I smirked, leaning against the frost bitten fence. For me, this had to be the most interesting conversation I had had with a woman in years. But we had only begun talking, and I was sure I would meet this girl again somehow.

With my blood red eyes raking over her body, I continued to smirk. Her round, bright eyes stared back at me in recognition. She had a flat chest, a B size at the largest, but I couldn't help but wonder if this was because of her fitted bodice. They did tend to be tight for women, as my mother had complained to me about it at the last festivity of our kingdom.

Suddenly she stood and I became entranced as she walked away. I do not believe she even realised how she walked in such a bewitching way, with such seductiveness. For a girl without a chest, she was quite a person to meet.

"Now wait a minute, I didn't get your name." I called lazily, expecting her to stop and tell me, like most girls would. But that's it, _most_.

"Guess," she chuckled, speaking over her shoulder as she continued back towards Lucem.

Thoughts occupied with the green eyed girl, I wandered towards the area the demon had run off - slightly distracted as her provocative walk replayed in my mind. It took me an hour before I realised I would have no chance of finding this demon if I was not focusing all of my attention towards it. So, defeated and still curious about the girl, I walked back towards the unlighted kingdom I called my own. The kingdom of Aeterna, the kingdom of destruction.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Light

**Back again? What a nice surprise! Well here it is, Maka's point of view for Chapter 3. Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys could tell me if you see ny mistakes. Unlike the others, I didn't proof read this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

As I stepped through the Town Square I smiled at the vendors, children skipping bout happily around them. Music flowed through the streets of Lucem, and people danced happily in the square. This was how Lucem was every day, celebrations being only better than this. We celebrated our lives every day; we celebrated the light that lived within us. We were a happy kingdom, happy for the fruit that grew around us, happy for the light that spread across the kingdom, and happy for the royal family who doted on their citizens.

"Princess! Princess!" A child called, running up to me. I immediately recognized them and smiled kindly at her, kneeling down so I could speak with her a her height level.

"Hello, how are you this beautiful day?" I smiled, holding out my hand for them to take "Would you like to take a walk through the village with me?"

The child nodded eagerly, fitting their small hand into mine. Hand in hand, we walked along the stone pathway. It wasn't long before the sun began to set and people began to retreat back into their houses. The child looked up at me with big eyes, a shy smile pulling at her lips.

"Bye Princess! I have to go home to Mama now." She smiled, releasing my hand reluctantly. With a wave of her hand, she set of into the distance. Unlike other kingdoms, our kingdom was free of evil souls that snatched up children at night - thus allowing the children to walk freely around the kingdom. How would we know if there was any evil souls? Well, the women in the royal family held a gift, a gift for seeing into the souls of people.

We could tell if there was an evil soul lurking in our kingdom and would ultimately be able to capture them before they were able to complete anything. It was a gift that helped us keep our kingdom beautiful and lively. We were the kingdom every other kingdom wanted to be. The kingdom everyone looked up to, envied and loved. Like a big sister in a way.

After the child was out of sight, I began back towards the large white castle I called my home. I slept in the third tower, my mother and father in the first, the guest room in the second, and another guest room in the fourth. This was all planned and put out strategically. The third tower being the easiest to reach, but hardest to find and the first being a very close second.

Many would think the King and Queen would be the main priority of their kingdom, but for some strange reason, I was the centre of their attention, the one they wanted to protect. It was very confusing if you ask me.

Continuing towards the large castle, I found myself happy in the peaceful silence. Some, but not many people were outside; walking back home or heading out to a party. The castle was not far in the distance, and I could've picked up my pace to reach it quicker if I wanted too - but something caught my attention.

A jab of pain hit my lower stomach, and I doubled over in pain - trying to look around me for the cause. I knew exactly what it was although; a dark soul had entered our kingdom. It was a rare thing, not many brave enough or even able to cross our land. I prayed it was only a small demon, but the horrendous pain in my stomach told me otherwise. After a moment of pulling myself together, I stood up, closing my eyes and focusing on the soul's location.

It wasn't long before I pinpointed it, just inside the boundaries where I had met the Prince. Wincing from the pain, I turned my back on the castle, hoping to get a good glance at the demon before deciding on how many soldiers we were to send in to capture it. I knew this was a reckless way of thinking on my part, but the possibility of seeing an actual demon made me want to jump with joy. I had never seen one with my own two eyes before, and if I went directly to the castle they would refuse bringing me along to see this demon.

My heels pounded against the ground as I raced towards the demon's aura. But once I finally reached it, I stumbled back in shock. It was no other then the dark figure I had seen before, and by the looks of it - it had gotten more powerful since my last run in with it. Clenching my fist, I knew exactly how it had gotten so much more powerful - by feeding on innocent souls. Most likely form Aeterna although, since the demon had not been on our soil for very long.

How had it gotten past the metal fence? The question itself dumbfounded me - and I was the princess!

Peeking from behind a tree, I carefully studied it. It was magnificent in all it's glory. A truly fantastic demon it was. Silently clasping my hands together, I turned to head back to the castle to inform the guards of what was going on, but my plan was cut short when I tripped over a root, creating a loud sound in the process. Looking up form the ground, I saw the demon's head turn to look at me, and then it gave me a sadistic grin - one that made me want to scream and beg for mercy. But instead, I lay there, frozen on the ground.

"N-no." I managed to sputter out, shuffling back on my bottom and wincing at the pain in my ankle. Surely I had sprained it, oh the luck I was having.

The demon advanced on me, feeding on my terror. How had I not been afraid earlier that day? Because I was protected by the cold, black metal fence that surrounded our kingdom.

A blood curdling scream escaped my lips. I buried my face in my hands as I pressed myself against the ground. I couldn't die! I was the princess, they were relying on my to carry on and rule the kingdom after my parents passed away, they were depending on my survival of this crazed world.

Then a gun shot was to be heard and I immediately pressed my self even closer to the ground. The guards, they had found me! Quickly standing up, I brushed off the dirt on my dress, smiling.

"Where were you all? I-" I began, but stopped myself short when I realised my saviour wasn't one of the guards, but the dark prince himself - who had stepped over the borders to help me. Or had he?

"Been trying to nail that bastard all day." he grinned cockily, smoke rising out of the gun that lay in his hand. The gun that he had was one I was not familiar with, a foreign one perhaps.

"You!" I pointed at him. narrowing my eyes. He had stepped over the borderline, a very act that could begin a war between the two kingdoms.

"Me? Well I just saved your pretty little butt. Don't I get a thank you?" smirking, he put his free hand in his pocket, the other twirling the gun around lazily. The prince walked towards me, and I felt myself slowly backing up.

"D-don't come near me! Thank you, now may you leave Lucem's territory? If the guards were to catch you here with me they'd-"

"Now now, that's not the proper way to thank a man when he saves you. Don't I get a kiss girlie?" He smirked, tapping a finger to his cheek. The mere mention of the act made my cheeks redden, and I could feel the heat radiating off of them. "Oh, so the girl blushes easily."

"I do not!" I protested, stomping my foot on the ground rather childishly. Suddenly my foot didn't seem to be in pain anymore, and it felt as though the pain had been forgotten. He chuckled at this, closing the distance between us as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We have some guests. So I'l be leaving now. Until next time, darling." And with that he jumped backwards, landing on the fence. Then, he disappeared, darkness replacing the spot where he once stood.

"Princess! Are you injured?" A guard called, followed by seven others.

"I'm fine, thank you. There's a demon over there, he's dead. But I do think we should hold a proper funeral for him." I smiled kindly at them. They nodded, one of the younger guards blushing and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

It had been a long night, and by this point all I wanted to do was sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Demon

**Welcome back! So I know Christmas is coming up, and yes there will be a special chapter dedicated to this wonderful holiday. But not only will it focus on Christmas, but the other holidays that make up December and bring joy to children all over the world. I'm sorry this isn't too long, but I hope you'll enjoy it and wait patiently for the next chapter. That comes with my writing, It's be a little more short - but that means I update every other day or so. (EVERY day so far! No complaining guys!) Enjoy the chapter, and Happy Holidays!**

**This is a bit repetitive, but this is for a specific reason - to link the points together. For the rest of the chapters, I will be putting certain scenes in certain character's point of view. This is for another specific reason, but that's for you to figure out. **

**The rest of the characters are going to be introduced, and soon. I'm waiting for a certain event to occur before I introduce some of them - but until then please be patient! Thank you all, and finally - without ado. Here is your chapter 4. **

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL<strong>

I silently ran through the forest, again the adrenaline pumping through me. This was what I felt like every time I hunted demons, this is what my life was like; one big rush of excitement. Thoughts swirling, I thought back to my brother, who had yelled at me when I returned only a few hours before. I had failed him, and in punishment he sent me to search for the demon all night - without any food, water and just one single bullet.

Many would think this punishment was a bit weird while a few others a bit harsh. But if this was what Wes wanted, then I was to do it. He was the future king after all, hold the sarcasm.

A screech flew around my ears, and I immediately brought my hands up to my ears - shielding them from the loud scream. It only took me a moment to registerthat the demon had found a new meal.

"Dammit." I cursed, unsure if I'd be able to save the victim. Perhaps if I hurried, but I couldn't go much faster then I already was. But the image of the green eyed girl underneath that demon made me push myself farther. Whoever she was, she was a pretty damn good motivation.

As soon I reached the fence I became confused, the demon was just here, where the hell had he gone! But as I turned to circle back, something caught my eye. A blue dress pressed against the ground, along with two white heels and blonde haired girl. The green eyed girl, of course it had to be her.

Going against the rules, I pushed myself over the fence, raising the silver gun that lay in my hand.

"Sucker." I chuckled, pulling the trigger easily and in a matter of seconds, the demon was on the ground. At first, she pressed herself deeper into the ground, but as she processed what happened, she stood - brushing off the dirt from her dress, and suddenly acting as though she had not be screaming in fear.

"Where were you all? I-" she began, before she realised who had really saved her.

"Been trying to nail that bastard all day." spoke, talking more to myself then to the girl in front of me. Smoke rose from my gun, and I twirled it around in my fingers absent mindedly; a habit I had picked up when I first started training with the guns. Suddenly, she went from surprised to furious. Woah, talk about mood swings.

"You!" she yelped, point one of her porcelain fingers at me. She narrowed her forest green eyes at me, as if studying me to make sure I wouldn't pull anything. But me being me, I decided to pull something.

"Me? Well I just saved your pretty little butt. Don't I get a thank you?" I couldn't help but smirk, I deserved a present - or a very generous thank you at least. Stepping forward slowly, I watched as she matched my movements, instead moving backward. Amused, I continued towards her as she began to sputter her words.

"D-don't come near me! Thank you, now may you leave Lucem's territory? If the guards were to catch you here with me they'd-"

"Now now, that's not the proper way to thank a man when he saves you. Don't I get a kiss girlie?" I cut her off before she could continue, tapping a finger to my cheek as I smirked.

The guards, what business did she had with them? Was she of any importance, I had thought she was a peasant. Although, even though her dress was simple, it looked to be of expensive fabric. Suddenly, scarlet travelled up her neck - and I was snapped out of my previous thoughts. An even cockier smirk finding it's way onto my lips.

"Oh, so the girl blushes easily." I teased, which in response she stomped her foot childishly. Chuckling at this, I slightly cocked my head, studying her. She was a pretty little thing, if she put on some nicer clothing and acted a bit more elegant she'd surely go far. But before I could continue with my teasing, another thing caught my eye. A silver helmet - guards, coming to find the demon most likely.

Stepping forward quickly, I leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear softly.

"We have some guests. So I'l be leaving now. Until next time, darling." With that, I jumped back, landing on the fence, and then letting my self become invisible to the human eye. Lazily sitting on a branch off the edge of the border, I watched with curiosity. Would I finally find out she this girl really was? I couldn't get ahead of myself now, surely the guards would get angry with her.

Suddenly Lucem Guards burst through the trees, angry clear in their eyes. Settling in, I knew I was in for a show. But what I wasn't prepared for, was what he said next.

"Princess! Are you injured?"

I nearly fell out of the tree, and I sucked in a large breath. Princess? I had just saved, and spoke with the princess of Lucem! Suddenly it felt like the world was resting on my shoulders. What had I just done? Surely this girl would report me to the guards, tell them I had stepped over the border. But from what I saw, nothing that could of suggested I was there was apparent. The bullets that my gun shot dissolved as a poison seeped through the victim's blood. Even then, it would be difficult for them to identify the cause of out a deep breath, I sighed in relief, before fixating my eyes on the princess.

She was everything I had imagined her to be, kind with others, yet stern with herself. She was beautiful, with the exception of her chest that is, and I could tell that her soul was also radiating. It confused me, how a princess could of acted so rude with me, so seductive, yet fearful, and at the same time embarrassed. She was a mix of emotions, and I couldn't tell if she was interested in me, if she was completely oblivious to this or if she was simply acting - putting on a show for her own entertainment. She was a tricky one.

As soon as the princess was escorted out of the forest, I began to climb down to leave, but immediately stopped as I hear a few of the guards still speaking.

"It's a shame she isn't eighteen yet, I would certainly get in that bitch's pants by the end of the cycle!" One bragged, immediately making me scowl. How could they speak so kindly to her, then turn around and talk so rudely about their own princess. Growling, I hopped over the fence once again - unable to control myself.

Letting my invisibility spell to fade, I held up the guard by his throat, banging him against a nearby tree. I growled threateningly, a wave of anger flowing over me. My fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. I could feel the life sucking out of him as he struggled to breath, thrashing around violently. But I Was too strong, I had more training then this bastard - and I sure as hell knew how to snap his neck like a twig.

"Do't talk about her like that." I growled, throwing him against another tree before smiling sadistically at his slumped figure. The other guard stood there silently, before rushing over to the slumped over guard. Taking that as my cue I let the spell cover me again, hopping back over the fence once more.

I walked back to the dark castle angrily, frustrated and confused. Why had I lashed out like that? I didn't know, nor did I understand. She was just some pathetic princess, why did I even give two shits about her?

Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of nose tiredly. I seriously needed some sleep. Why had I sudden;ly become so defensive for chicks?

"This is stupid." I muttered under my breath, the large castle coming into view. First, I'd get a good night's rest. Then I'd take a moment to think about this. Sighing deeply, I continued towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Proposal

**Hello all! This chapter will be portrayed in Maka's view, and not in Soul's view. That means everything that happens in the chapter, stays on Maka's side - unless Soul is reminiscing/thinking about it afterwords. That way I can fit more important scenes in and start introducing the other characters. **

**At the end of this chapter I will fit in some personal responses to your reviews, in hopes of you understanding this story a bit more, and in hopes of getting you to read more chapters and throughly enjoy this story! **

**Anyway, let's move onto the chapter, alright? Here you are, Chapter Five of Starcrossed Lovers, it is quite short - but for a very good reason. **

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

When I awoke, my body seemed to gravitate towards the window. I leant my head outside of the tower's wide window, sucking in the fresh air that envolped our kingdom. My maids came in slowly, a kind smile pulling at their lips.

"Princess, your bath is ready. The King has wished of us to inform you of the Ball that will be held to celebrate Christmas in two days." She spoke, nodding her head respectively at me.

A Ball? Of course, this was obviously my parents were using this ball as an excuse for me to find a husband. Not to mention I did not wish of finding the next King, much less a husband. I didn't enjoy the touch of men, I was repulsed by them - I despised them. They were all pigs who could only bring lies and false love to the table. Was this what I was fated to do? Marry a man who didn't love me, be cheated on endlessly and bare children as a voiceless Queen? No, I refused to be played like that - I refused to be set up with a man who would not respect me, and surely that type of man who I detested would surely be the only type of man present at the Ball.

Fists clenched, I followed the taller maid into the bathroom - where a steaming bath lay, waiting upon me. The water was warm, and as I entered the cat-footed tub a smile twisted my lips and all previous thoughts were forgotten. But after an hour of soaking in the pure water, I finally exited.

"Your mother has already picked out a dress for you today, Princess. She wishes you to wear formal clothing until after the Ball." The shorter maid smiled kindly, to which I nodded in response.

I followed the tow back into my large room, where a beautiful yellow dress spread across my already made bed. A lighter bodice fit along with the square neckline. Short ruffles fell out of the neckline and the quarter sleeves. It was a beautiful dress, but it looked to be quite uncomfortable.

Biting my lip, the maids helped me fit into the tight dress. Although I was uncomfortable, I looked as my title. After all, I was a princess and princesses did not wear comfortable, plain clothing. Placing a golden hair pin into my wavy hair, the maids quietly applied a very low amount of make up. I did not fancy wearing make-up, thus I did not wear it unless I had too and in this situation, with a Ball right around the corner, I definitely had to wear it.

Thoughts slowly drifting to the red eyed prince, a small smile made it's way onto my lips. He was so handsome, I couldn't help but think about his devilish ruby eyes, or his snow white hair. It was like I was drawn to him unconsciously. Squeezing my eyes shut, I slapped both hands against my cheeks three times. I couldn't think about him, even if he did like me, it would be impossible for us to be together. We were the heirs of different thrones, not to mention enemy thrones.

Stepping down the long stairs of the tower, I held my skirt up slightly so I could walk more easier. Dresses like these always bugged me, they were tight, not to mention itchy. They molded to your body, like a leech and were the most horrid things to wear. It was no wonder why so many high end people were stuck up, because their dresses were too tight!

Scoffing at my own joke, I soon reached the end of the staircase.

"Mother." I smiled, noticing her curved figure strolling down the hallway along with her lady in waiting and old friend, Marie.

Marie was a beautiful woman, with golden locks and a curved, full hourglass figure. Although she was very beautiful, the eye patch she wore repelled men, and thus she was a unmarried woman. But Marie seemed to enjoy this style of life, as she was free and had no man or children to tend to.

"Maka, good morning. I see you're wearing the dress I picked out for you." She smiled, a glint in her eye. She knew how I hated wearing the tight dresses that we were destined to wear, she was not a fan of them either - but often found it funny to make me wear them to see my reaction.

Nodding, I looked over at Marie - the woman who was like a second mother to me.

"Good morning, Marie." I smiled softly, my hands resting properly in front of me as I stood.

"Good morning, Princess." she curtsied, normally she would not need to do that. But servants were running all over the castle preparing for the Christmas Celebration, and if anyone caught her speaking informally to us - she would surely be hanged.

I nodded back to her, moving my attention back to my breath-taking mother. She did not deserve to be treated as my father treated her. He did not beat her, only scorn her, as he he slept with many mistresses instead of taking the time to love and cherish her. There were many men through out our kingdom that were in love with my mother although, but she did not disregard my father and sleep with other men. She was a beautiful, kind woman - who was a good wife and a fantastic Queen.

"Maka, I must be going now. Marie and I must fetch Spirit." She said and with another kind smile, she continued down the hallway.

Taking this as my chance to go for a walk through the kingdom again, I silently slipped out. My green eyes moved curiously throughout the bustling crowds. They all knew who I was, and many would often come up to me and greet me - but today the kingdom seemed hectic and chaotic. People moved quickly through the streets, loud voices filling the air.

I was so caught up in the crowds, I did not notice the hand that had grasped my arm. Opening my mouth to ask who the shaded figure was, they quickly placed a hand over my mouth, and that's when the panic began. Was I going to die? Was this person going to violate me, take my virtue and purity? If they were going to, I would have no trouble in never finding a husband, as I would be damaged goods. But I didn't want that, I wanted to be happy one day - I wanted a family, I wanted someone to love me for who I was and cherish me forever.

Thrashing, I belted out a muffled scream as they dragged me into an alleyway. This was just like all of those books, and then after they did horrible unspeakable things to me, they'd leave me out here to die.

"Calm down! Aish. It's only me, okay? I didn't want anyone seeing me."

I immediately calmed down at his voice, and he let go of the grasp he held on me. A rush of emotions ran over me, happiness and excitement being the two main ones. As soon as he let go I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you!" I cried, hugging him tightly, he chuckled, wrapping his own arms around me.

"I missed you too, Maka. You're still as symmetrical as ever." He smiled, pulling away to get a good look at me. I did the same, almost unable to stop the smile that was creeping onto my face.

He was still as handsome as ever, with his raven black hair with the three white stripes. With his two golden eyes and dark black cloak. Kid was a prince, himself. But our kingdoms were on great terms. He would often escape the boundaries of his kingdom to come visit ours, which was on the other side of Aeterna.

"Maka, I have something important to ask you." He said suddenly, a faint blush coming across his cheeks. What did he want to ask me? The one thought had so many more different thoughts enter my head. Did he want me to come visit him in his kingdom? Or did he want to ask me about the Holiday season? Suddenly a flash of white caught my eye, and I was half tempted to go follow it. But before I could even process in my mind that that may have been the prince, Kid continued to speak.

"Maka, let's get married."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater Death Scythe - Well, last year I read Romeo and Juliet in my English class, and then thoughts of that whole forbidden love thing seemed to stick with me. It wasn't until my school decided on doing Romeo and Juliet as a play this year did I really want to write something about it. Then with the "The course of true love never did run smooth" line from the summary, is actually a famous quote from the Shakespearean play A Midsummer Night's Dream. So I suppose, all in all, Shakespeare was the one who inspired me to write this - and is also how I founded my original ideas for this fan fiction. Anyway, thank you very much. I'm glad you like my story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Samanthabaker - Thank you. I can say I laughed heartily at your comment, it made me feel a lot more confident about this story. I have always favored soul, especially in the manga. He's just a sexy character. (-/ /-)**

**MAKAhannah - I really can't thank you enough, spreading the word about my story, not to mention praising me in such a kind way. You're such a sweetheart, and I'm glad that you have taken an interest in my story. I try to listen to certain styles of music as I write, as it influences the emotions I pour into this story. I will not be abandoning this story, ever. I plan on finishing this story - and listing it as my first completed story. This story has all of my interest, and I spend hours thinking about what plot twists and scenes I can sneak in. It's quite silly actually. **

**70Seji07 - Me too. I felt as though that even though he is from the "dark side", he still needs to act like a gentleman - as princes are not tyrants (usually, there are a few exceptions.) I hope you'll continue reading this story, and thank you!**

**Orange Cat Thief - Thank you so much for your comment. It opened my eyes a bit and I will be making the necessary changes to this story. I love funny, sweet comments - but I also love the comments that help you realize your mistakes and how to fix them. So thank you!**

**crazychick1313 - Thank you so much! I'm ecstatic to hear that another person is enjoying this. I was quite nervous when I first posted this story, as I thought no one would like it. **

**Sleepest-Angel - I'm happy that you're enjoying it. I do love me some good Soul Eater fan fictions as well - ad tend to read them continuously before I go to bed. Those stories give me the motivation to write and continue doing what I love. Anyway, I hope you'll stick with this story all the way through, and continue to be a fan to the very end. You seem like a very kind person!**

**llamallamallama - Let me just say that I LOVE your username. Llamas are personally one of my favorite animals and clearly one of the awesomest animals to have ever been created. I will be writing more, and I will finish this story one way or another. Thank you for your comment! **

**MarkOfTheRaven - Thank you so very much! I don't know what to say when sweet comments like these come along, I always blush when I read them - which I guess is because I'm naturally a very shy person. I hope you'll continue to read this story, thank you!**

**Poisoned Scarlet - I'm content that you're enjoying this story, I enjoy reading a lot of fan fictions, but have been particularly edging towards Soul Eater FFs. Probably because it's one my favorite mangas&animes. Please keep reading, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story. **

**Flamin-Massacred - Ah! Thank you so much. This is an update (Obviously. I'm sorry, I get flustered whenever I read all of these comments!) But thank you! Sovery, very much! **

**kratos32536 -Thank you! It's good to have some reassurance. I get nervous whenever I post a new chapter, as I worry it won't be very good or that no one will like it. Thank you for your comment, and I hope you still enjoy this story and continue to read it. **

**Patty Loves Giraffes - I think I've read one of your stories before! Thank you for the comment, I really do enjoy your writing (If you are the one I'm thinking of, which I'm pretty sure you are.) **

**coolgirl - I will! I love writing, and will continue writing no matter what anyone says. I enjoyed your comment, thank you very much! **


	6. Chapter 6 : The Assassination

**Welcome back everybody! So I guess I left a few of you on the edge of your seats last time, but I noticed that I got ALOT more reviews right after it. Hm, curious. I may just be leaving a few move cliff hangers in the future. Sorry about not posting sooner, enjoying the holidays a little too much. Anyway, here is your chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL<strong>

I leant against the cool, brick wall casually, my cloak hiding my white hair and my ruby red eyes. These features were not common in this kingdom, and I was not about to go showing off my assets. My motto if you got it, flaunt it" didn't exactly work well in this situation. You see, I was in the middle of Lucem, looking for a particular blonde haired princess. My motives? Questionable, since I had no idea what I wanted with her either.

Although I had already found the royal sweetheart, I wasn't about to go up to her and speak with her - seeing as she had some _company_ and as did I.

"Yahoo! This place is so bright!" He screamed, his cloak revealing his blue, spiked hair. It wasn't like it mattered although. He was born in this kingdom and had wandered in our kingdom a very long time ago - becoming my personal guard at my wish.

"Calm down Black*Star, we need to keep a low profile." I whispered harshly, trying to take my attention away from the dark haired scum that was trying to persuade her into marriage. I could still hear their voices vaguely inside that alleyway.

"Marriage? But we're both so young..." She trailed off, and if I knew that tone of voice then she was trying to make up an excuse.

"Your parent's want you to be wed, as do mine. If we get married, there's no chance Aeterna will stand a chance! Just think about how united our kingdoms will become, we can even announce it at the ball." He persuaded. Wait a minute, ball? So there was a ball coming up. It was just my chance to whisk little miss royalty away and ruin this fool's chance with her once and for all.

"Kid, I don't know. Can we talk about this later?" I heard a grumble of agreement and soon the black cloaked man rushed out of the alleyway, leaving her behind. Turning to walk into the alleyway, my eyes brightened at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing very much make-up, but it suited her the way it looked,_ natural_. She was wearing a pastel colored dress, one that may of been pushing her breasts up just enough to give a hint of cleavage -_ interesting._ A devilish smile twisting at my lips, her eyes widened in surprise as she took my figure in.

"You!" She announced, almost immediately agonizing me. A chuckle escaped from my lips, and I casually leaned against the wall, letting the hood of my cloak fall back. Black*Star was standing guard anyway; he would tell me if he saw anything.

As if on cue, he hollered into the air, whistling. But that wasn't the call of danger, that was the call of Black*Star seeing something he liked. Sighing, I ran a hand through my spiked hair, letting my eyes rake over her once more. Dolled up like this, it looked good on her, it would look even better if she wasn't squirming uncomfortably although.

"Why are you here? You're trespassing on our territory!" She spoke haughtily, raising her nose up at me.

"Oh, how wrong you are. I've come to have a meeting with your father. I just happened to spot a scrawny little princess on the way to the castle." I smirked, chuckling at her enraged reaction.

"W-well I-! Hmph." Grumbling, she brushed past me, purposely bumping my shoulder as she exited the alleyway.

"That wasn't very lady-like!" I called after her, to only here a scream of annoyance in response. Oh, how this girl amused me. Pulling my hood back up, I slowly followed her out of the alleyway, glancing over at Black*Star silently. With a nod of my head, we raced to the castle once again.

The kingdom was made up of five sections, four of those sections surrounding one in particular - the palace. Each section held different people, beliefs, jobs and social standards, like four different cities surrounding their capital. Each section held roughly the same amount of people and guards, and each section held a treasure important to the kingdom's palace; whether it be a monument, or a simple golden necklace. They hid five of their most vauled treasures throughout their own kingdom, but that wasn't what we were after.

We were in the third section, the most beautiful and closet section to the palace - also where the princess was most commonly found by her citizens and friends. This section represented beauty, the second represented wealth, the first represented passion and the fourth section represented love. All were equally amazing, which was exactly why people begged to live in Lucem and not Aeterna.

Finally coming to the palace, we were suddenly stopped by two burly looking guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One spoke, his gun leaning against his shoulder properly.

"We're here on business. But you don't need to know that." I shot them a toothy grin, revealing my sharp fangs. The two stepped back in surprise and awe, before Black*Star Sliced the two in half. Business, this is what we called it in Aeterna - but here, this may as well be called assassination.

"The great Black*Star strikes again! Those guards had nothing on me!" He shouted, running inside the castle alongside me.

Yes, we had been assigned to assassinate the King of Lucem - because it wasn't like anyone liked him, not too mention there was a lot more at stake than one would think. Rushing past fleets of guards, Black*Star threw me my lucky gun. My blue haired friend slowed down a bit, shooting me a grin of his own before stopping to take care of the guards. I wasn't worried about him, oh no, who I was worried about was the princess. If she even stepped foot in this castle there would be a possibility of Black*Star accidentally killing her, and we couldn't afford any mistakes in this little mission.

I could hear the screams of pain ringing through the castle, it pained me to do this, but if I didn't - Aeterna would surely fall. It was time for the new era, and time for the king of Lucem to finally pass on to the next life.

It wasn't long until guards surrounded me, all of them beginning to think that they actually had a chance against the prince of Aeterna, but that was the thing, they didn't. No one had a chance against me, no one except my elder brother and Black*Star. Gun raised, I was able to dodge most of their attacks, killing them all and getting away with only a gunshot to the shoulder and a few "scratches" here and there. I wasn't invincible, but I wasn't weak either.

I continued down the long hallway, only stopping when my blood eyes set on the red haired King. He stepped back in surprise, not wanting to believe it at first, before bolting it down the hallway. Knowing exactly where I was going, I chased him in a corner, and finally raised my gun to his head.

"Game over, your Majesty. Regards from Aeterna." And that's when the sound of gunshot rang through the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is VERY short, but I will be giving you a SUPER long one next chapter. I wanted this one to remain vague and mysterious - I needed to leave you guys in the dark. If this wasn't short, I wouldn't have been able to put this in the way I wanted it to be. I will most likely edit this a bit later and please keep in mind I did not edit this one. Hope you liked it, and please ReviewComment your thoughts! I love to hear what you're thinking and will be posting another response to all of your reviews the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Pain

**Wah! Hello everyone! Responses to your AH-MAZING comments are at the very end, like last time. Let me just say I loved reading all of your comments the past chapter, and I can only hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. And without further ado, here's your chapter six!**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

He left quickly, along with his rather excited blue haired friend. I wasn't sure if I should've been suspicious, excited or just plain weirded out. Why was he even on this land, if anyone caught him, he'd be put to death. I closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I didn't need stress, if was any other time, then sure I'd let myself worry about it. But not now of all times, when I was being pressured into marriage, when the kingdom was just about to throw another celebration and when everything had finally begun to settle down.

Kid, oh Kid. Why did he even want to marry me? We had been good friends since we were young, and now, to suddenly see him as my future husband it would be too weird for me, too awkward. I would never be able to love him in that way, and even though I was sure if we did marry, he wouldn't cheat, I knew deep down it just wasn't right to lead him on like that.

Slowly, I made my way back to the palace, my heart soon returning to it's normal synchronized beats. It wasn't until I began to hear screams did my heart begin to race again, and I found myself lifting my skirt so I could move faster as I ran towards the castle. Fire spouted out in random parts of the castle, strangled screams reaching out to the outside gates of the castle. Guards were everywhere, running towards the inside of the castle. They were so busy, that none of them noticed me, and for that I was grateful.

I ran inside, speeding down the hallways as I abandoned my heels. I wanted to fight along side the guards, but mother and father would never forgive me if I did. So instead, I ran towards my bedroom, the third tower. There were five locks on the door that lead to me room, and if I was able to lock all of them, I would be able to ensure my safety.

But as I reached the entrance to the tower stairs, my father's tall figure caught my eye. He was being cornered, by who, I didn't know. The culprit was wearing a long hooded cape. I was entranced, surprised and frightened at the same time. Grabbing a curtain rod for protection, I began to move back to the entrance, only to be stopped again when I spotted the gun the hooded figure held. That gun! I thought, rushing towards them. I had enough training, and if I couldn't deflect the bullets with the metal rod, I would gladly take them to save my father, no matter the idiot he was.

I slid barefoot, coming in between my father and the hooded figure. The figure seemed surprised to see me, but that was a given, who knew the princess of Lucem would stand up to assassins? My hands spun the rod, deflecting the single bullet that had left the figure's gun. Stepping back a bit, I planted my feet in a defensive stance, pointing the end of the rod at the figure. They growled in response, stepping back a bit themselves.

Meanwhile, my father blubbered behind me.

"Maka-! You saved me! I knew you loved me!" He cried, hugging me from behind. Desperately trying to shove him off, I failed to notice the second bullet that flew from the stranger's gun - and hit my father directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Papa!" I cried, forgetting about the stranger as he ran off. My father's lifeless body fell to the ground, and I desperately fell to the ground next to him, shaking him. The metal rod fell to thee ground along side us, hitting the tiles with a loud clang! "Papa! Papa! Wake up, Papa!" Tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I hadn't realized how much I loved my father until he was gone. Guards rushed to our side, asking me a flurry of questions.

"Did you see their face?" "What were they wearing, Princess?" "Princess! Are you alright?" The king, he's dead!"

Tears fell down my face as I cried out in pain, desperation still hitting me. I clung to my father, my hands holding the hem of his shirt as I continued to call out to him. I felt so helpless, so tired, so scared. My father, our King, was he really dead?

"Maka!" My mother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I immediately rushed over to her, crushed in her arms as she struggled to hold it all together and I struggled to stop the tears that just wouldn't stop. "Sh. Sh, it's alright now, baby. It's going to be alright." I would've believed her, but the way her voice cracked a the end of her words made me doubt her. How would it be alright? How could it be alright when my father was laying lifelessly on the floor, red liquid pooling around him. It was then I saw the splattered blood across my pale yellow dress.

My father had died because of me, if I shook him off the moment he tried to hug me... if I wasn't so reckless and was distracted my him.

Then, I blacked out, falling limp in my mother's arms as her voice seemed to reach farther and farther distances.

I woke up to the sound of silence, I had been stripped and put into my night gown - most likely by my maids or my mother and Marie. Splattered blood stained my porcelain skin, and I realized I had probably fainted, thus skipping a bath and heading directly to sleep. Running a hand through my blond hair, I quietly made my way to the open window, the calming wind brushing against my cheek.

My thoughts lingered back to the hooded figure, whoever they were, I knew them. I knew that much. I didn't know who it was, butI recognized them, and deep down I knew I would be able to find them if I really tried.

I was bent on revenge. Whoever tried to kill my father, would face my wrath - if only I actually stood a chance against someone like them. Sighing, I stepped back, moving to lay down again. But before I fell asleep, I could feel two pairs of eyes looming in the thick air, watching me, almost studying me. But before I could react to them, I fell into another deep sleep - this time dreaming of my father's estrange and distorted face.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chapter? Here's the responses to all of your comments, if you commented on more then one chapter, they will be included in the same statement. Here you go!<strong>

**D.W. Kay - Thank you! Chapters are a bit slower now that school is coming up again, but I will keep with the updates weekly. **

**MarkOfTheRaven - I love Kid as well! He's always been one of my favorite characters, him and his crazy symmetry... I''m glad you get excited when new chapters come up, I know the feeling, and I get really excited when the manga is updated and when some of the stories on this site are! Updates will be done weekly, once or twice as I stated a while ago. Anyway, thanks for the comment and keep reading!**

**souls maka 801 - Thank you! YOU ARE AWESOME. \(^o^)**

**DevilAngelScytheMiester - I LOVE YOU. Aha, thank you for the sweet comment. c: Soul is very cool. (Especially Black*Star!)**

**kria12 - Thanks! Uploads are slowing down a bit, but for a good reason. I hope you enjoyed this (emotional) chapter!**

**Sleepest-Angel - Thank you so very much! It makes me blush when you say those kind of things, but thank you. I'm really glad you like this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**70Seji07 - YUP! :**

**Brixujel - Will do, Captain! (salute!) **

**Nadine99WuzHere - No worries, I love weird people! You're funny, and I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far! Please keep reading and reviewing, I'd like to hear from you again. **

**Samanthabaker - NINNJJJAAAHHHSOULLU. Tickling your imagination is a really awesome expression - I think I may steal that. :3**

**mabello - In the lou, taking a whiz. ;) Also, yes, this could be true. But in this chapter, Maka doesn't realize Soul is the one who killed her father. **

**llamallamallama - (AKA AWESOMEUSERNAME) llama power!**

**MAKAhannah - Wah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Updates will continue! c: **

**crazychick1313 - Marry? Soul? I'll think about that for future chapters! Keep reading! **

**Souleatershinigami - Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**fullmetal-alchemist10 - Hehe! I am so mischevious and awesomely awesome. (Well, just with this chapter!) **

**Random - THANK YOU! I loved your comment, and I'm so glad that you pointed these things out. **

**IvyZee - Thank you! c: **


	8. Chapter 8 : The Movement

** Hey guys, it's been a while. But I want you all to know I'm still here. This one took a little bit longer to write due to the fact thhhat I haven't been able to produce any ideas for this story laately. And tonight/tomorrow I''ll be updating my other story "Meow for Me", which is a Harvest Moon fanfic about Molly/Hikari and Chase. Oh yes! I also began another Soul Eater fan fiction (A VERY LONG PROLOGUE INCLUDED). So go check that out, sweetheart! All in all, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's and I'll see you all on March Break! This chapter is the narrator's point of view, as I have much to write in this one - THE NEXT ONE IS THE BALL - _EEP! _So get reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Starcrossed Lovers<strong>

Chapter 8: _The Movement_

* * *

><p>The wind blew, and it brushed through her hair as the kingdom stood below the hilltop and her mother and her stood atop; staring down into the casket of the former king. Tears were shed and cries rung throughout the entire kingdom; their king had fallen. A young man sat in a tree, his red eyes watching the princess as she stood numbly atop the grassy hill. Tears did not run down her face although, her mother and her had shed all of their tears already, now was the time to be strong; for themselves, for each other, and for their kingdom. Turning hand in hand, the mother and daughter stood in front of the people and the queen raised her hand out, as if reaching out to grasp their hands, and this notion was carried. Every person and being stood together, hand in hand, and together they mourned the death of their fallen king and began to move on toward the new age. The young man with the snow white hair smirked, a grin stretching his pointed lips and exposing his sharp teeth.<p>

"What an unexpected turn of events. I didn't think she would hold out this long," he chuckled, hopping down from the tall branch effortlessly. Hands stuffed in his suit pockets as he strolled elegantly (yet simplessly careless at the same time) back towards the boundaries of his own kingdom; the kingdom of darkness. Licking his lips, the gun in his pocket seemed to grow heavier as he remembered the happenings of _that_ day.

Although he had a duty to his kingdom and all of his loyalty belonged to his parents and brother; that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach would not go away as he struggled to push away the regret of doing such an awful and misleading thing. He was a _monster_. Opening his mouth, he quickly closed it again; hopping over the metal fence with great ease. Letting a small sigh pass through his lips.

At the same time, a young woman was being prepared for the matchmaker; who would also be attending the ball in order to help the young princess find a suitable husband and future king of their kingdom. A similar sigh escaped her lips, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance as the maids struggled to find a color that would _"suit her in a way that would make men adore her"_, as per the elderly matchmaker's request.

As if on que, the wrinkly woman stepped inside. Her silver blue eyes holding wisdom, and each wrinkle draped upon her skin representing a year of life and another memory of great importance.

"Princess," despite her reputation of being a total anal old woman, her voice was soft and kind and she gently patted the young woman's cheek as a sign of friendliness and adoration. "I know this is a hard time for you, but this one simple notion of you trying to find a husband has caused such an uproar. Princes all across the nation have come to court you, so for that reason you must stay strong and be yourself. I have traveled from kingdom to kingdom, and from the many I have seen, the only man I have ever loved came from the most despicable and dark kingdom in the entire world; do not judge any of these men before you take a moment to speak with them, but at the same time remember who you are, and remember the light and love that resides in each and every heart in this kingdom." she smiled a toothy grin, before turning and leaving, just like that.

"That was rather... quick," she breathed, standing up to watch as the old lady hobbled out of the room.

The old woman chuckled to herself, loving to see the surprised faces of all the princesses and princes she was told to help fall in love, but in reality, she was never really such a cupid. Instead, she gave the young children the one thing she knew would be treasured the most, her wisdom and knowledge of reality itself. She had never made any of those young children fall in love, instead, the children fell in love after being themselves - the one she always made sure was made a point of during her speeches.

In her room, the princess smiled dryly as a maid arrived to escort her downstairs to the ballroom, where the staff were hurriedly getting everything ready for the ball scheduled for the day after the next. Stepping into the large, open windowed room, she smiled kindly at the maids and butlers as they hurried by; desperate to get everything done to perfection for the event of the century - it had been rumored the next king would be attending the ball, and the whole kingdom of Lucem was riled up and ready to honor and bow down to their new leader.

At the same time, the same young white haired man stood in his bedroom, staring outside the window longingly as his two large hands wrapped around a black mask. He would be attending the ball; by orders of his brother, but although it could be mistaken for good reason in uniting the kingdoms, the elder brother was only ordering this of his younger brother for his own amusement, loving the idea of his brother getting criticized for being from the "worst" kingdom known to man.

So as a secret alternative, the prince had had a special mask made for himself to hide his identity - and he could sweep the princess off her feet and entrance the whole kingdom in such a mysterious way too. Smirking, he found himself enjoying the idea of attending the ball more than he should of. Perhaps this was just his chance to finally meet with Lucem's princess and get her name.

Chuckling, he slipped the mask on his face, moving on to look out the window again. Would anyone recognize him? Well, there was always that old hag - what was she called again? Oh yes, _the matchmaker_. The old woman was his grandmother, and one of the strangest people he had honestly ever met before. Not only that, but she was known across the land for her "match making" - this time travelling to their next door neighbors to "help" the princess find a husband and future king of the beautiful kingdom.

"Oh granny, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He chuckled, walking towards his bed and flopping down upon it with a loud sigh.

In the kingdom of Lucem, Maka stood in the ballroom, her emerald eyes flicking from on bouquet of flowers to the next; it was her decision on what main flowers would be used for the decorations. Biting her lip, she finally made her decision, one that would make the ball just as magical as everyone seemed to think it would be; well at least she hoped so.

"The Roses, maybe?" She mumbled, the two maids nodding swiftly before hurrying to place the roses in their designated places. Looking around, she approached two different maids, who were currently lazying around. "Shouldn't you be helping?" She asked kindly, a soft smile pulling at her pink lips as she kneeled down a bit as to see their faces better - due to the fact they were both sitting down.

The taller one looked up first, her straight honey blond hair framing her face, along with a menacing look that made Maka stumble back a bit. Realizing who it was, the taller maid relaxed, a small smile twisting her lips.

"My sister isn't feeling too well, so I thought she might want to sit down for a moment," she nodded, "Ah, I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty, your highness."

"Ah, please call me Maka, I've never really enjoyed all these titles," she chuckled, waving it off before kneeling down even more so she could see Patty's face. "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?" she smiled. Looking up, Patty's puppy eyes glistened with tears as she pouted with all her might. Taken aback, the princess stood up, looking down at her feet sheepishly.

"I-I wanna go to the ball, too!" she cried, tears rolling down her her own lip, Maka thought carefully. It couldn't hurt, right? No one would notice if they both borrowed one of her dresses, besides, they seemed nice enough.

"How about this, the night of the ball you come up to my room with some hot milk, and I'll help you get ready and lend you one of my dresses. Would that make you feel better?" the princess smiling softly, reached out a hand and softly patted Patty on the head. The young blond grinned in response, hugging the life out of the formally dressed young lady and then skipping off happily. Sighing, Liz quickly apologized, thanking her and running off to find her sister. Catching up with her younger sister, Liz rubbed the bridge of her nose, picking at the itchy maid's uniform.

"I feel kindof bad for playing her like this, but we really need to get into that ball..." she muttered, crossing her arms comfortably across her chest as Patty giggled happily.

"Giraffes! Giraffes!~" she grinned, playing with a stuffed giraffe she seemed to grab out of no where. Chuckling, her elder sister leaned against the tall walls, watching her play happily.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note; PLEASE READ!**

So it's been a while, huh. I will be continuing ALL of my stories - and this will be updated to each and everyone of my stories tonight. It's been a while since I've wrote, but I'm itching to get started again and I promise you I will continue and finish each and evry one of my stories. Thank you all for being so patient!now's here's the schedule for the next update (I'm pretty much done all of these chapters)

Sunday (17th) - Meow for Me

Wednesday (20th) - Starcrossed Lovers

Saturday (24th) - You Will Be Mine

Sorry for "sikeing" you guys out if you thought this was a new chapter - but a new one's on the way, so no worries!


	10. Chapter 9 : The Ghost

**Hey guys, it's me. I felt the need to update. Since I finished this early and was really excited to get this out. This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far. So please, enjoy! And don't forget to review telling me your thoughts, I love hearing them guys, and will be sure to reply to the questions and such in the next chapter (which will be coming out soon!). This one's about the same length as my other chapter's, but maybe not as long. Perhaps it's because I had to cut it off for a very special reason. Read on! **

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

Darkness fell over the kingdom, and pastel colored lanterns lined the streets, all leading directly to the caste, where a charmer had charmed the lanterns to float around the castle in an alluring way. The stars hung in the sky, the two combined leading a path for the arrival of each and every royal suitor that had come in pursuit of me and the Kingdom of Light, the Kingdom of Lucem.

The two maids in my bed chamber stood quietly, their hands folded neatly in their laps as they stood quietly by the door. My pale hands were wrapped around my warm cup of milk, and the heat radiating from it seemed to spread through my fingertips and flow through my body. Letting a warm smile slip upon my lips, I turned to look at the two girls, setting the mug down on my dresser and standing up.

"Let's find you two a dress," I smiled wistfully, moving towards my large closet as my mind wandered through the possibilities. There were so many different dresses to choose from - and although I was already dressed and ready to go in my dark red silk gown; the sweetheart neckline embroiled with silver beads in a beautiful regal pattern. A plain silver and diamond necklace and matching earrings settled on my pale skin. My blond hair was set in a cluster of braids of an up-do. My mother had finished off my look for the night by picking out the silver tiara my father had given me for my sixteenth birthday; and for once in my life, I felt absolutely and utterly beautiful underneath that tiara.

Throwing upon the large doors, I felt myself smiling as the younger of the two gasped, a grin twisting her own lips as she ran inside the large walk in closet, looking through the dresses happily.

"Pick any one you like, I'll help you with your makeup and hair after." I smiled softly, letting the girls sort through the dresses and gape at some of the more expensive ones. Patty finally settled for a flowing pastel yellow ball gown - insisting it looked like a giraffe. Liz had already picked her dress by then although, choosing a rather plain navy ballgown that was rather easy to move in - this particular dress was sure to look magnificent on her of all people.

Helping the girl's into their dresses the best that I could. We finally made it to the hair and make up part, and despite my insisting to help Liz do something with her hair, she politely refused. Telling me she would only need her hair as long and straight as it usually was. That's why I simply braided a small section of her hair near the front, pulling it back to give it that crown look. Letting Liz do her own make up (I wasn't the most skilled princess at doing other's makeup - hair was difficult enough for me). Helping Patty with her hair, I chose an old bronze tiara for Patty - telling her it would simply complete her giraffe outfit.

It was only a few moments before the ball when we finally finished, and I could not tell that the two had been maids only hours before. Glancing up at the two young lady's, I gave them a gentle grin as we descended from the castle - the two quickly slipping away as a maid approached us to escort me to the Ballroom.

Letting the aging woman escort me away, I snuck a small smile to the two sisters, waving good bye to them - it would be a while before I got to see them again, for the first half of the ball I would be meeting all of my suitors and greeting all the guests who had traveled miles to get here.

Passing a large window on the way to the large room, a wistful smile crossed my face as I paused, pressing my hands up against the glass; it was snowing. It rarely snowed in the cold seasons of Lucem. Although the weather got bitter and chilly quickly, it left just as fast - and we were back to our perfect weather, and perfect days. That was probably why I loved imperfections so much, searching for places and things that weren't normal, that you couldn't find any normal day in Lucem. Letting the maid guide me away again, I lowered my gaze to me feet, picking up my posture as we neared the two grand doors, my mother waiting patiently in front of them.

"You look beautiful," my mother smiled, almost sadly, as she took my hand and guided me towards the door. Letting my emerald eyes flash over to her for a moment, I took in all that was my mother one last time before I would begin my new journey, I would become my own person, I would no longer be the Princess of Lucem - I would be the heir to the Throne, the next Queen of Lucem.

Hands gripped together tightly, a voice rang inside the ballroom; introducing us, no doubt. Then, the doors opened, and my mother and I were faced with the crowds of regales and crowns. The claps and cheers rang throughout the large sized room. Then, wee walked forward and were lost within in the crowds of dresses and jewellery. Hands separating, I felt the life almost drain out of me as I began greeting the many different people. I had just arrived, and I was already ready to escape.

* * *

><p>I had danced with many different people, my heart never racing nor slowing as they swept me around. Some were better dancers than others, but at the time I couldn't have cared less. Standing in a group of young ladies who had joined their brothers or come along for the ball, I felt as though I was barely there. Of course, the girls did their best to include me with their giggles and jokes. But I couldn't have felt any duller inside that room.<p>

Excusing myself, it felt as if I was drowning as I pushed through the crowds, making my way towards the door. But before I could reach it, two large arms encircled around my waist, I immediately gasped out of shock. Jumping out of the person's grasp, a scowl set upon my face - no matter the unladylike-ness of it all. Spinning around, I was met with two playful golden eyes and almost all anger flew out of my body, as surprise filled the spots it had once taken.

"W-what are you doing!" I spoke in a hushed voice, eager to keep my voice down. Kidd only chuckled at my response, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor almost clumsily. That's when it hit me - he had been drinking. Pulling my hand out of his grasp, I brought it to my chest, as if to check if my heart was still beating. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"You don't know how frustrating it was for me, watching you dance with all those other men. You little skank, how could you do this to me?" He grumbled, a scowl twisting his once handsome features - and Kidd didn't seem to be so handsome as much anymore, in fact, he seemed almost frightening.

"I was being polite! They asked me to dance, it's not like I can say no to them - they came here for me! I don't know if I want to marry you, in fact - you might as well leave now," I shot, turning to leave before things got too heated; we were in the middle of the dance floor after all, and we had already attracted enough attention.

"Oh no you don't-!" As quick as his hand grabbed my arm, it left and something stood between the two us, something tall. Looking up, I was met with the back of someone's head; oh great, someone had stepped in. What now? "Butt out, buddy! This has nothing to do with you," Kidd scowled, his voice getting louder as if he was trying to be more threatening. Holding my breath, I silently prayed my savior wouldn't get the short end of the stick for sticking up for me. But at the same time, I felt happy to know someone had interfered. There was no telling what would of happened if they hadn't.

"I'm sure this has a lot to do with me," He spoke, his voice familiar in my mind, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Now how about you leave the lady alone." And with that, he pushed Kid backwards slightly, wrapping his large hand around mine before pulling me along with him as we ran out of the ballroom.

"W-where are we going?" I managed to shout over the loud music and whispers. But there was no answer, at least until we made it through the hallways and into a more reclusive spot in the castle. Struggling to catch my breath, I looked up at my savior expectantly, not expecting to see _him_ of all people. "Oh my dear lord, not you!" I cried angrily, stepping away from him hesitantly.

He tilted his head slightly, giving me a snarky grin as he advanced towards me. My back pressed against the cool wall, his strong arms were placed on either side of me, trapping me like an animal in a cage. Setting my gaze forward, my eyes met with his crimson ones, glaring at him stubbornly.

"What no thank you?" he chuckled, knowing he had me caught like a deer in headlights. "I'll say, that's been twice now, hasn't it?" he smirked, the tip of his nose touching mine - yet it felt like he was a whole universe away. I wanted him closer,not that I would admit that... ever. "What, is the princess too dignified to speak with the Corrupted Prince of Aeterna?" he teased, but I could see the tips of his lips quirked down in a frown.

"More like a little too responsible," I chuckled, still breathless from our little escape. Grinning at my response, our eyes connected for a moment, before he inched closer to me and my eyes flitted closed. Then, his lips ghosted over mine and just as quick as his warm lips met mine, they disappeared. By the time I had opened my eyes, he was gone and all that was left of him was the feeling of his lips on mine and the racing heart inside of me. What was I doing?


	11. Chapter 10 : The Chaos Within

**Another chapter for Maka! Sorry guys, but you're just going to have to wait until next chapter for Soul's POV on the whole ideal. ;D **

**I've also noticed the increase in princess/prince stories in the Soul Eater fanfiction section. I'm not saying any names - but a few people happen to be stealing off of each other and everyone else! I've even noticed a few aspects in people's stories that made me raise an eyebrow and look back at my stories. It's like, REALLY? Can't you people come up with your own stories with your own exciting and different plots!? When I first published this, I had not seen a single princess/prince AU anywhere in sight. It was my own idea, that I, ME, came up with! Like my other stories, these are made purely from my imagination, my fantasies and my dreams. Honestly, can't people on this site grow a single creative bone in their body!? I don't care if you write a princess/prince story - just don't steal parts of my story that are EASILY recognized! Geez! At least be a little more sneaky about it! **

**Okay, sorry about that rant. Anyway, on with the story! (Responses at the end of the chapter!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Starcrossed Lovers<strong>

Chapter Ten: _The Chaos Within_

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

My fingertips brushed my lips as I stood there quietly, absent-mindedly, for a moment. It was if my mind had conjured this all up, made this entire idea of an enemy prince and his kingdom, and the idea that I was finding myself growing fonder and fonder of him ever time we met. and this growing feeling set a flurry of emotions through me every time I saw his face, heard his voice, or even dared to utter his name under my breath in my chambers.

But this wasn't me. I had never been one for romance, even as a child. Unlike the other royal daughters of the world who dreamed of a handsome princes slaying dragons and rescuing them; I had dreamed and fantasized of the moment I broke free of my stow away, slayed my own dragons - was my own hero. I didn't need anyone, I had been so sure of that as a child. But what about now? What had happened to that confident, ready little girl who was raring to get started on her own adventure in life, was she still even there anymore? Or had the image of the perfect princess dwindled away at her, reducing her to nothing. No. She wouldn't let that happen, she was still her. She had to be.

Taking one last gulp of breath, I imagined pulling myself together; almost like a rope, winding around itself to create a perfect hoop. Then, with one last hesitant step, I waltzed towards the ballroom again - ready to get on with the rest of the evening and to look for a suitable husband and future king; not an enemy prince who was running around crazily, making my stomach turn almost every time I caught a glance of him. I wouldn't let myself dwell on him any further, I would become a respectable figure for my kingdom, and some _boy _wouldn't stop me from achieving that. No matter who he was. That was right, even when I was wed to whoever I would choose. I wouldn't let them dictate things over me, I was a strong young woman, my mother had even said so, and I was going to be a strong queen as well. No matter who was ruling beside me, be them with me or not.

Walking in the direction of the party, I found myself glued to the floor seconds later. An un-explainable pain stretching from the back of my head to my toes as I laid there on my belly. "Well, well. I would say that our time has been nice, but we really must be going. Yet, before we go, I do think we should gather up a few souvenirs, hm?" The familiar, female voice spoke, a hand reaching out to me - before snatching something off my head. And then, like that I found my eyes grow heavy and all I could ever want, was to give in to the darkness. And so I did.

After what felt like an eternity of lying there in my own little world of darkness, I awoke. Sitting up slowly, I ignored the sharp jab of pain I felt in the back of my head I moved to stand up. Grasping at the wall for support, I winced as I moved my free hand to the back of my head, caressing the part where it hurt the most before bringing it back in front of my face. And yet, I was un-surprised to find blood staring back at me when my hand finally came into view. I had seen blood many times before and now to know that I too, the royal Princess of Lucem, was bleeding? It was enough to let a strange feeling settle in my stomach.

Picking up my heavy skirts slightly as I moved towards the ballroom, I only began to rush when a loud shriek rang through the air; making me snap out of my thoughts almost immediately. My body hurled itself forward as I forgot about my high heels; the two shoes falling to their side on the floor with a loud thump as I ran, bare foot, the rest of the distance towards the large party hall.

Yet, when I opened those two large, sky-high, doors, there was nothing awaiting me. Only an empty room filled with the remainders of what seemed to be the apocalypse; punch and wine was strewn across the floor, confectionaries laying across the marble floor like bombs on reigning cities and villages. Yet that wasn't the only thing that awaited me in this ghostly hall; aside from all the broken chairs, tables and the other signs of destruction - a very distinct figure sat in the middle of the entire room. Their face covered by their long, flowing, golden hair that flew down around their waist - meeting with the pools of their blue satin gown. Picking up my skirts slightly, I quickly, but carefully, walked down the grand stairs toward the figure - worry rushing into my body. Was she the only one left? Where had the others gone? Where was my mother?

Finally reaching the young woman, I gently reached out a gloved hand to touch her shoulder; a comfort I did know whether she would accept from me. But to me disbelief, she only sat there, not even flinching as my hand gently squeezed her pale limb. The only sounds in the room were our shallow breathing and the erratic beating of my heart, that seemed to thump so loudly I would not be surprised if she had heard it herself. Then, an almost ghostly shriek ripped out of her body; sending me tumbling to the ground in shock. Opening my mouth to speak, I was only cut off my her loud, ear-splitting, shrieks - and I soon found myself with my chin against the ground, hands pressed desperately my ears in an attempt to make it hurt less. But the shrieking continued, and my patience was running out with this women.

Finally pushing myself up from the ground, I sat up quickly, whipping my head around to take another look at the young women; only to find myself staring at a mirror; facing the one thing I had always so desperately feared inside of it - myself. A distance voice was whispering in my ear, their voice low and deep, growling as they spoke to me in their own strange way. The words could not be heard, and my body was paralyzed, staring at myself in the mirror - clad in my favorite satin blue dress. The women had been me, I was stuck in my own little world of chaos and suddenly, I realized how _alone _I felt. Then the voice spoke again, more clearly this time, their words as clear as a bell."Wake up. Princess," It belted. And so I did.

My body jolted forward, sweat drenching my almost bare body. There were a few things I had immediately noticed when I did this. One, I was completely stripped of my dress and jewelery, clad only in my under garments and a nightgown. Second, I was laying in the castle's infirmary, surrounded by a few select people; My Mother, naturally, Marie and the Castle's Nurse/Nanny extraordinaire, Naigus.

"Oh! She's awake," My mother exclaimed, obviously surprised by my awakening. By why had I been asleep, and what was I doing in the infirmary? As if reading my mind, my mother quickly sat down on the bed next to me - sending me a look saying, _I'll explain later. _Naigus looked down at me with her cool blue eyes, a settling feeling rushing into me at the gesture.

"If you don't mind me asking, Princess. But what was the last thing you remember?" She asked politely, of course, I couldn't see her lips moving although. Naigus had been in a recent fire accident - which caused almost her entire upper body to scar horribly. She now wore her bandages religiously, as if embarrassed to show her new self to the world. Maka, of course, couldn't blame her either. But Naigus had always been a kind, beautiful women. Before the accident, she had plenty of suitors lining up for her hand in holy matrimony. But of course, Naigus had always only had eyes for the Weapons Master; Sid Barret. He had been presumed dead up until last year - when he suddenly showed back up at the castle again out of no where. Of course, he was warmly welcomed back by everyone, no questions asked, but Maka had had the feeling that he had set his eyes on Naigus as well by the time they had been reunited again.

Thoughts aside, I struggled to think of the last thing I remembered; _that woman. _No. _Me. _But that hadn't been real, had it? But where had the line been drawn from reality and nightmare? Perhaps it had been directly after the Prince had laid his hands on me - but I couldn't just say that in front of my _mother_, now could I? "I... remember stepping out into the hall to have a breather - after Kid, er... his royal highness, Prince Death the Kid had caused a ruckus among the party goers," I nodded, cursing myself for not remembering to stay formal in Kid's name; Naigus had not known of our relationship, and I didn't want her to get any ideas about the two of us.

Naigus seemed to nod at my words, writing down a few things on a clip board before looking back over at me once again. "Well, I'll let you have some time with your mother and Marie, I'm sure you're pretty confused right now. But don't worry, it is nothing serious m'lady," she spoke softly, before turning and walking out of the large, open windowed room.

Setting my gaze on my mother, all I had to do was give her one look for her to start talking. "You were found in the middle of the hallway, unconscious. It seems that you were walking back towards the ball room when something - or someone - hit you in the back of the head. You were found without any of the family's jewels, and your room was emptied from all the prized jewelry you've collected over the years,"She spoke solemnly, this was indeed a sad loss - we had been robbed of many family traditions, heirlooms and personal possessions. Yet, I was still alive - and for me, that was the best thing I could ask for in that moment.

Moving my head to stare out the large window next to my bed, I found myself gazing over the beautiful land I called my Kingdom. Perhaps now would be a good time to do some thinking. I had an idea who had committed the crime, but yet, I couldn't find the voice I needed to call them out on it. They had had a reason for robbing the crown family - and they certainly had some guts for doing such a thing.

My mother seemed to catch onto my deep thoughts as she stared helplessly at me. I knew she wanted nothing more than for us to switch places; she hated it when I got hurt, thus the reason why I was never allowed to play outside as a child, instead I spent all my time being taught manners, etiquette, how to be a perfect princess - just like any other royal child in this messed up world.

"Well, I'll let you have some time to yourself. I brought some books for you," She gestured to the pile on the table next to me; I had not noticed them before. With that, she stood up, brushing off some invisible dirt off her gown before walking out the large doorway with Marie in tow. My mother was right, I needed time to think, time to sort out my feelings and thoughts and decide what I wanted to do on the matter. And so I did.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? :D Next chapter:<strong>

**Will be from Soul's POV. We'll more about who stole from the royal family and hurt Maka in the process. Soul leads an expedition to the dark forests to kill an out of control demon who has killed someone important (I can't say who!), and goes over his thoughts about what happened at the ball. **

**Replies (only to a certain few people due to me wanting to get this chapter out, ahaha). **

**Karou97: Thank you so much for commenting so much! You're so sweet, and I love reading your thoughts on the chapter; even if they are quite short. I hoped you liked this chapter also! **

**anna114: I had to use Google Translate for your comment! This is what happens! Aha, the next chapter will be out shortly! Jeg var nødt til at bruge Google Oversæt for din kommentar! Dette er hvad der sker! Aha, vil det næste kapitel er kort tid!**

**MakaHannah: I am! :D Chapters have some time between them, but I guess I can't really help that. I can't believe you were waiting for ME. ;_; You guys are so sweet. I love you guys so much! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Animefreak8: Haha! Yes, I love that you had such an amazing reaction to that part. More close eccounters will happen in the next chapter and so on. Thing will get even more intense! MWAHAHA. **

**Misamisa-xox: Thanks a bunch! I loved that too! It was a lot of fun for me to write about him getting drunk and such. MORE DRUNK KID SOON! **

**70Seji70: More close encounters next time, on Starcrossed Lovers! **

**kratos32536: OHMYGOD? really? :D Thanks so much! EEEKKKKK (fangirl moment), I'm so glad you felt that way! **

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: Maybe~**


End file.
